


Birthday Gift  [One-Shot]

by Mysterie



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [1]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Aria Serif, BITTIES, Bitty Butterflies, Fellswitch: Fate, Gen, Guardians - Freeform, Mika Serif, Spoilers!, fellswitch, protectors of the multiverses, sentinaltale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23953378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Mysterie
Summary: Her grand-daughter's birthday is coming up and she has a unique idea for a gift ...
Relationships: Aria & Mika
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813
Kudos: 2





	Birthday Gift  [One-Shot]

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! THIS STORY IS SPOILERS FOR BOTH THE COMICS OF SENTINALTALE AND FELLSWITCH: FATE!!
> 
> READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! 
> 
> Sentinaltale is a AU multiverse that I own. All its characters belong to me.
> 
> Fellswitch: Fate is mine, I am its co-author with Arerona on DeviantArt
> 
> Fellswitch belongs to Arerona
> 
> No part of this may be reproduced without written permission!

Mika walked over to her mother who seemed to be shifting from one colored pencil to the next. It had been ages since she had seen her mother actually use any sort of drawing tool for her work. It was a well-known fact that Aria could conjure anything into life with just sketching a black and white drawing of it with her magic and even without needing any sort of drawing tool. Aria didn't visit often, but tomorrow was going to be the sixth year that the family would be celebrating their new addition. The young girl, Mika's child, was a curious young skeleton and often spent a lot of time playing outdoors and exploring the surface world. Mika was glad that things were peaceful for her daughter, that the world - since the last incident - had proved to be a great place for the young skeleton to explore and she did love exploring. Often she would run after her uncle, who enjoyed exploring as well and had become a reputable guardian in his own right. He would spend a lot of time outside of Fellswitch exploring new places and always coming back with great stories for the young skeleton who wanted to tag along with him on his adventures - but of course wasn't allowed to. 

  
  
"mom, what are you up to?" Mika leaned over to see what Aria was working so hard on.

  
  
"I'm making my grand-daughter's birthday present." 

  
  
"oh?" 

  
  
"She told me the other day she wished she could have a butterfly."

  
  
"is that right?" 

  
  
"Yes... and she loves it when I bring the bitties with me, so I decided I would create a new type of bitty just for her." 

  
  
"oh she's going to like that... but mom, a bitty? they're a big responsibility!" 

  
  
"Normally, yes, but I already thought of that. You see, these four will not need to be fed as they will get their food from magic's most powerful source." 

  
  
"really mom?" 

  
  
"What? Love is the most powerful force there is... and it solves the problem of having to be responsible for them being fed. Also, they are all female so they won't go populating themselves and they are completely incompatible in terms of reproduction with bitties so if you ever decide to get... I don't know... a Cherry for example, you won't have a horde of bitty babies running about." 

  
  
"i thought that bitties were infertile." 

  
  
"Oh heavens no. Well, the originals were, but if bitties really **were** infertile then how in the world do you explain there being an entire world full of multiples of the little ones? They didn't just pop into existence." 

  
  
"ha ha." 

  
  
"Okay, okay, I admit that YES Creators can do that but no one does that with bitties because that's too much hassle and would require a lot more work of the noggin than most humans want to use." 

  
  
"he he... no argument here." 

  
  
"Always easier to just do the whole "I imagine I had 'x' bitty" rather than actually doing all the proper research required to actually have said bitty be theirs. Anyway, enough of that. What do you think of them?" 

  
  
"i'm wondering how they're still on the page. they're beautiful mom." 

  
  
"Oh, well that's a delay in the magic. They won't actually appear until she touches the page." 

  
  
"that's a touch of genius." 

  
"Thank you dear. Speaking of, where is my lovely grandchild?" 

  
  
"heh, out chasing butterflies at the park with her father. where else?" The two laugh a little. Tomorrow was going to be a wonderful day. 


End file.
